


What you're already having

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I marvel at how they are still so deeply in love, even after so many years... Hutch POV, missing scene for "Savage Sunday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you're already having

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #4 'Savage Sunday'

**What you're already having**

by Belladonna

 

I look at the Wilsons, sitting there, looking lost and just holding each other.

 

I marvel at how they're still deeply in love, even after so many years together. How they take care of each other, no matter the cost.

 

After the whole fiasco with Van I've grown weary of relationships. I keep losing myself in meaningless flings, no strings attached.

 

Seeing them together, I catch myself wondering whether someday I'd have someone who loves me that much, does everyting for me like they do for each other.

 

And then I look over to Starsky and realize, I already have.


End file.
